Daniel Rigg (S4-S1)
Daniel Robert Rigg has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events of the seven Saw films, as well as the Saw video games and sections of the Saw: Rebirth comic, are canon in this RPG. The Reborn Trilogy that crosses over Friday The 13th and Saw is also canon in this continuity, with some creative liberties being taken with that series as well for creative purposes for this RPG. Some creative liberties have also been taken for storytelling purposes and to fill in some gaps with the Saw films. It is very strongly advised that you see all seven Saw films before reading this wiki if you haven't, since this wiki contains major spoilers for all of the films. Proceed at your own risk. Daniel Robert Rigg is a main character from the Saw film series, and is controlled by HRPG writer DRE. Character History "Did you ever think that we would end up here when we first started?" - Daniel Robert Rigg Life And Career Little is known about the early life of Daniel Robert Rigg. He was born in Los Angeles and did well in school, and after graduating from high school, enrolled in the Los Angeles Police Department to become a police officer. He quickly earned a respectable reputation, and years later, he was appointed the commander of the LAPD's SWAT unit. Rigg earned a good reputation for his SWAT career, though he was sometimes reprimanded for becoming too emotionally involved in certain types of situations, especially those that involved children. In particular, there was a case in which he had faced assault charges that were ultimately dropped after he violently beat an abusive father at an elementary school, believing the man's daughter's claims that he abused her regularly. Rigg was a close friend and partner of Eric Matthews, a detective on the force who's life he saved one day during a violent confrontation with a suspect that escalated into a shoot-out where Eric was nearly shot before Rigg intervened and gunned down the suspect, saving Eric's life in the nick of time. Eric was eternally grateful for Rigg's heroism that day, and was so grateful that his and his wife's son was named after him in honor. Jigsaw During an extensive and ongoing police investigation to apprehend The Jigsaw Killer, who had been terrorizing the Downtown Los Angeles area since the Spring of 2005, a major break finally came in the case in April 2006. After finding a logo for a defunct steel mill on a gruesome mask-like contraption that killed Michael Marks, an informant for LAPD Detective Eric Matthews, the LAPD determined that Jigsaw was hiding out at Wilson Steel, who only had one steel mill in all of Los Angeles and it had long been abandoned. Eric, Rigg and their partner, Detective Allison Kerry, rounded up a SWAT team to storm Wilson Steel to apprehend Jigsaw. The SWAT team and other officers arrived at the old steel mill, and after a run-in with a deadly knee-snapping contraption rigged on a staircase and an electrified cage, the SWAT team found Jigsaw in his lair. Jigsaw appeared to be extremely weak and ill, confined to a wheelchair. The SWAT team moved in to arrest him and handcuffed him, but before they could take him into custody, they realized they had a hostage situation on their hands, when they found several monitors broadcasting footage of eight people who were trapped inside a decrepit old house rigged with several of Jigsaw's deadly traps. One of the captive prisoners was Daniel, Eric's teenage son. Eric angrily confronted Jigsaw, and to get back Daniel, Eric would have to play a game by sitting down and talking to Jigsaw for two hours, the same amount of time that the eight prisoners inside the Traphouse had left to live. The officers at the scene would later learn that the other seven prisoners were the civilians whom Eric had arrested after accusations of planting false evidence to convict them. During the tense two-hour ordeal, Rigg kept suggesting to Eric to assault Jigsaw, to get Daniel back, despite Kerry's pleas for Eric to be more calm and peaceful and to do what Jigsaw asked. Eric eventually reached his breaking point and eventually violently beat Jigsaw, and took him captive. Eric and Jigsaw left Wilson Steel, and upon seeing this, Rigg and his SWAT team went to get Eric back, but Eric fled by then in a police van. By then however, a lock was found on the Traphouse, at 237 North Hyde Crescent. Rigg and his SWAT team went to the location, but when they arrived, they learned that the signal led to the wrong house. Furthermore, they also learned from some video equipment found at the wrong house, that the events of the Traphouse actually occurred sometime before the present events. Around this time, a safe inside Wilson Steel opened up, revealing Daniel Matthews inside it, dazed and frightened, but alive. A Break Six long and stressful months went by, with no sign of Eric Matthews nor Jigsaw, who's real identity by then was learned, John Kramer, a former toy designer and engineer for Standard Engineering Limited, who was stricken with cancer before he became a killer. By this time, Rigg advanced from the rank of Sergeant to Lieutenant, but this did nothing to ease his fears and unease. The Jigsaw case would come to fruition again on October 17th, 2006 when the remains of a repeat prison offender, Troy LaRose, were found inside a classroom, LaRose having died from a nail bomb that was a part of his trap. LaRose's trap appeared to be unwinnable, with a steel door to the classroom welded shut, making escape impossible, even if LaRose won his game. Rigg found something odd about the trap, not only with it being impossible to survive and not following Jigsaw's true MO, but also with the physical complexity involved with it; no way could the ailing and dying Jigsaw have done such a trap all on his own, so close to his deathbed. A possible accomplice was suspected by the LAPD, and sure enough, it was only two days later when fingerprints recovered from the chains that had been attached to LaRose's body during his test that it was revealed that Amanda Young, a former victim and the first known survivor of Jigsaw, was his accomplice. This information came just two days after Kerry's disappearance. Loss Of a Partner The LAPD was given clues to yet another recent victim of Jigsaw and Amanda two days later, on October 21st. With a SWAT team assembled, Rigg led his team along with Detective Mark Hoffman into a section of the Downtown Los Angeles sewers, where a robot employed in bomb squad defusals was employed to trace the victim. The victim was revealed to be Kerry, and Rigg, horrified to see his long-time partner having died so gruesomely, barged through an unsecured door despite protests from his SWAT team, and he found Kerry's gruesome remains, Kerry having died from having her ribcage torn open from a contraption attached to her. Rigg was floored with shock and horror over the barbaric and ghastly nature of Kerry's death. The LAPD forensics unit was already at the scene and the FBI had been called in to assist with the case. Rigg was reprimanded by Hoffman for going through an unsecured door, something Rigg was well-aware in his long law enforcement career never to do. Rigg, distraught and disturbed by Kerry's death, left the scene and returned to the LAPD station. His obsession ate away at him, evidenced at the precinct, when he obsessively analyzed video tapes and magazine articles pertaining to the case. Hoffman advised Rigg to go home and spend time with his wife, Tracy, their marriage having suffered from Rigg's frequent absences due to his obsession with finding Eric and apprehending Jigsaw. Rigg's life would get harder when upon returning home to his apartment at 23 Park Place, Tracy left him, feeling he was ignoring her too much and that he cared most about his work rather than her. Rigg, depressed and wracked with worry, tried to get some sleep, when he awoke later that night to suspicious noises in his apartment. He was jumped by an unknown assailant through plastic sheeting, his apartment under some heavy renovation. "Will you learn how to let go?" Rigg later awoke to find himself in his bathtub and he quickly climbed out and exited through the door, which was rigged by a spring cable to his television set, revealing the Jigsaw puppet, Billy. Billy gave Rigg his message, telling him he was being tested because of his obsession with saving people and trying to prevent them from making the wrong choices, which in turn prevented him from making the right ones. Rigg also learned that Eric Matthews was still alive and was in a trap with Hoffman. The survival of both of them all depended on Rigg's decisions and actions, with Eric having only ninety minutes to live. Rigg changed into a clean pair of street clothes and arming himself with his Beretta M92F pistol, proceeded through his apartment, finding numerous photographs of his partners and other people he didn't recognize hanging around. It was then that he came to his first test in a series of them. See What I See Rigg stumbled into one of the rooms in his apartment, finding a woman in a pig mask bound to a strange-looking chair. He learned from a television set in the room from the Billy puppet that the woman was a pimp and prostitute, and undeserving of living her life. He was told it wasn't his duty to save her, but the choice was his to make. Rigg, feeling his moral convictions win out, attempted to free the woman from her trap. Rigg removed the pig mask, and by doing so, activated the woman's trap, which had gears with her hair tied around it. The gears began to pull her hair back and slowly scalp her. Rigg tried to solve the combination to free her, eventually doing so, but she had already been partially scalped. Rigg went to get some towels to help her with the bleeding, but she tried to attack him with a butcher knife, despite the fact that he saved her life. Rigg acted out of self-defense and killed her, and learning from a tape player attached to her hand, learned that she was being advised by Jigsaw to either kill Rigg and be guaranteed freedom from being charged with her crimes, or letting Rigg apprehend her and accepting her fate to spend the rest of her life in prison. Rigg headed out to resume his test and found two keys, with a note saying that one would take a life and the other would save another. Rigg took both keys and headed out in and around Los Angeles, hoping to save his friend. Feel What I Feel Rigg made his way to the Alexander Motel, assuming that was his next destination due to the motel's key chain being on one of the keys. Rigg made his way into the rundown motel and to the room he was supposed to enter, finding a box with a picture of Tracy. He feared the worst, when he opened the box and instead found a pig mask inside it, along with a mugshot and a tape player. Rigg tape told him that he was required to lure Ivan Landsness, the motel's owner and the man in the mugshot, into a trap of his own that was located just in the next room to the room he was in. He was also given a pig mask to help hide his identity in the next room, as cameras were set inside to record what transpired. Rigg, using the pig mask and Ivan's pet dog, lured Ivan to the room, and upon entering the room where Ivan was supposed to be tested, uncovered his trap along with numerous photographs of Ivan's past rape victims; Ivan was accused of raping three women, but he had been acquitted three times by Art Blanc, the same lawyer who nearly had Rigg charged with the assault of Rex Koules years earlier. Rigg, disgusted by what he learned about Ivan from instructional tapes left inside the room, set the deviant Ivan into his trap and left the room, Ivan eventually being torn apart by his trap. Thinking time was running out to save Eric, Rigg followed his next clue for the next part of his test, to the Bousman Elementary School, the scene of his assault on Rex Koules years earlier. Save As I Save Rigg made his way into Bousman Elementary School, and quickly located his destination there, finding Rex and Morgan Koules impaled together by rods. Rex was dead, but Morgan was alive albeit wounded. Morgan, in much pain, pleaded with Rigg to be freed, but he instead just removed her final rod and gave her his jacket to keep her warm, when he found his next clue: a picture of Tracy. Rigg found the picture after hearing the instructional tape left for him at the scene, followed a clue that led to him to find Tracy's picture, and on the back of the picture were the words "Go Home" written in blood-like red lettering. Rigg noticed that the "G" looked familiar, and he recognized it as the same "G" used for the Gideon Meat Plant he saw in a newspaper article featuring Jigsaw and Art Blanc, and he also recognized the letter from the butcher knife Brenda tried to attack him with back at his apartment. Rigg, feeling he was getting closer to saving his friend's life, pulled the fire alarm for emergency services to rescue Morgan Koules, exited the school and headed straight for Gideon in the warehouse district of Downtown Los Angeles at 11235 Blake Drive. Judge As I Judge Rigg located Gideon and entered it, finding himself down a pathway and following his clues. He was told to stop following and that time was on his side, but he was too determined to save Eric to stop. Rigg, thinking he was losing time, continued down the corridors of the old meat plant, and hearing Eric's desperate and panicked shouts, traced his friend to a large storage room in one section of the meat plant. Eric shouted for Rigg not to burst through the door, but Rigg ignored Eric's desperate shouts and charged through the door anyway, being shot by Eric as he did so. He saw Art Blanc, and immediately suspected him as the Jigsaw accomplice the LAPD and FBI were after. He shot Art, when to his utter shock and horror, two large ice blocks swooped in and crushed Eric's head to bits. The scale on which Eric and Hoffman had been on had tipped over when Eric's headless corpse fell aside and Hoffman was electrocuted. "You failed your final test." Rigg, wounded and torn over his friend's sudden demise, didn't know why he failed to save Eric, having only one second remaining on the clock. He accused Art of killing Eric, but Art insisted that Jigsaw was testing Rigg. Rigg, seeing Art reach for something and thinking he was about to pull a weapon, shot Art in the head and killed him, when Art produced only a tape player. The message on it revealed that Rigg failed his final test to save Eric's life due to his obsession and not letting time run it's course; time was supposed to run out for Eric to be freed. As Rigg registered the awful truth, Hoffman unshackled himself from his trap and approached Rigg, and Rigg learned who Jigsaw's other accomplice really was. Hoffman gave Rigg a cold glare and left him behind to die, exclaiming "Game Over." Rigg passed out from shock and was later recovered by paramedics, rushed into the Angel Of Mercy Hospital's intensive care unit to be treated for his wounds and trauma. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One Regular Appearance Rigg stands six feet tall and weighs around one-hundred ninety to two-hundred ten pounds. He has a slightly muscular body type. He has black hair with brown eyes and sports a thin black mustache. He also has a notable scar on his chest, from when Eric shot him during his series of tests. When not wearing his SWAT uniform, he wears casual street clothes. Trademark Gear Rigg often carries the usual SWAT operative gear with him including his police badge and identification and SWAT model weapons such as his 9mm Heckler & Koch MP5A2 sub-machine gun and his 9mm Beretta M92F semi-automatic pistol. Category:Police Category:Survivors of the Jigsaw Killers